Evil Doppelgangers are Really Evil
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: The Evil Queen shows up in the Mayor's office to confront Regina about a certain issue she's been ignoring ever since Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Split Queen, Swan Queen one-shot, 100% smut. Enjoy!


Madam Mayor leaned over the papers on her desk, trying to concentrate and block out the noise of the nearby construction project. Then she released a sigh and rubbed her forehead as a construction worker started work using a jackhammer. There would be no peace today.

She got up to pour herself another coffee, black, no sugar. She settled into her more comfortable armchair near the fire, hoping to wait for the construction workers to break for lunch and get some much needed quiet.

As soon as she set her coffee mug down on the side table, the Evil Queen waltzed through the office door. Before Regina could react, the Queen raised her hand and ropes materialized from nothing, pinning Regina to her chair.

"But...but I killed you!" Regina exclaimed.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" the Queen sassed her.

"I know you, Regina. I know what lurks in your dark heart..." the Queen waggled a pointed finger at her chest. "...right there, between your boobs."

Suddenly, Emma walked in behind the Queen and glanced around with disinterest at the living arrangements.

"Emma?" Regina begged. "Help me!"

The Evil Queen smirked at Regina, then turned and grabbed Emma by the face, kissing her passionately.

Regina, still tied to the chair, was completely thrown for a loop.

" _The Queen is interested in Emma?"_ She thought to herself in a daze.

The Kiss had progressed to the Queen's tongue being shoved down Emma's throat. Regina just watched in shock. _"This is kinda….hot?"_ But then she immediately looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

She was a good girl now. Good girls did not lust over their evil half and their best friend getting it on.

The Queen stopped kissing Emma and ordered, "Begin, dear."

Emma approached Regina, intent written clearly in her eyes. She knelt in front of Regina.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Regina tried in vain to break her bonds.

Emma slowly and carefully began rolling down her tights.

Regina looked away from Emma, heart thudding in her chest like a trapped bird, to look at the Queen, hoping to beg for mercy. But she found the Queen smirking at her and caressing a glowing heart in her hands. It was obviously Emma's heart.

Regina felt her own heart drop like a stone. It was no use.

"Oh, don't look so crestfallen, Regina." The Evil Queen mocked. "We both know Cora couldn't take Emma's heart. I have Emma's heart only because she let me take it."

"Lies!" Regina hissed with uncertainty.

"Well, she did think I was you, at first. Perhaps I wasn't entirely honest." The Evil Queen laughed delightedly.

Emma's fingers slid Regina's grey skirt up her legs.

"I need a report on the situation, pet." The Queen commanded.

"She is very wet, your majesty." Emma replied.

"Good…." the Queen purred, and slid onto the couch to watch the unfolding spectacle. "I knew she wasn't as _good_ as she likes to pretend she is."

Emma slid Regina's panties down and buried her face in the mayor's cunt. Regina squirmed and her breathless protests increased. But rather than look at Emma, who was fucking her, she kept her eyes on the Queen.

The Queen was tense, eyes floating between Regina's face and heaving chest. She had one _unmoving_ hand clenched between her own thighs as she watched Regina struggle. That was a surprising show of self-restraint for someone like the Queen.

"Think about it, Regina," the Queen began to taunt her. "You could have had this ages ago. From the first time the blond idiot walked into your home, she was sizing you up, and you knew it. But instead you ran away from the opportunity."  
The Queen shook her head. "How pathetic."

Regina came with a small sob and Emma finally left her in peace.

When Regina opened her eyes again, she found both of them naked and the Queen riding Emma hard into her couch. There would definitely be a stain. But she watched her wicked-half fuck Emma senseless anyway. Her core still dripping wet, she watched her Evil side get her happy ending multiple times. And when the Queen looked over at Regina, she just laughed in her face.

* * *

 **I needed this so much. I have no real hope that the Evil Queen and Emma will have any scenes together this season. Not with Hook constantly hovering in the background like a useless weed that just won't die. The show has always shown the Evil Queen openly flirting with any man that walks by, but women are off-limits. The closest we get is Maleficent. So I pray for really juicy subtexty scenes between the Queen and Emma, but I don't expect it to happen.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
